phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lizard Whisperer
|image = |caption = Ferb rallies town members with an inspiring speech to search for Steve. |season = 2 |production = |broadcast = |story = |writer = May Chan Jennifer Keene Martin Olson |storyboards = |ws = Sherm Cohen Chong Suk Lee |directed = Zac Moncrief |us = |international = |xd = March 6, 2010 |toon = |pairedwith = "Robot Rodeo" }} is an episode that premiered March 6, 2010 on Disney XD. Episode Summary The boys' chameleon grows to a dinosaur's size, and Jeremy teaches a song to Doofenshmirtz. Songs Egyptian Guitar Solo Gallery Running Gags The Too Young Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair None. Memorable Quotes Background Information * Listed on the Disney Channel TV Schedule. * This episode is Ferb's largest speaking role yet, consecutive line in the series so far as well as the longest timed line lasting 46 seconds, beating his line in It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World. *Jeremy interacts with Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa and Major Monogram. *This is the fourth episode without a real song. ("Lights, Candace, Action!" , "I Was A Middle-Aged Robot" , "Not Phineas and Ferb") *Vanessa is shown to have a bit of a crush on Jeremy, though she may have gotten over it after he said he didn't know anything about the Scraping Fangs. Continuity *Jeremy mentions how his friend's platypus "doesn't do much." ("Rollercoaster") *Jeremy's guitar case has a picture of Candace from "The Bully Code" *The guitar solo is quite similar from the chase scene guitar solo from Are You My Mummy?. Allusions *The title of this episode is most likely a reference to the movie "The Horse Whisperer", though it could also be an allusion to the TV shows "Ghost Whisperer" or "Dog Whisperer". *Candace's water shakes just like in Jurassic Park. *Ferb refers to Isabella as a 'girl from across the street', similar to how on the show Everybody Hates Chris, Jerome, always refers to Chris as 'Little Dude From Across The Street'. Ironically, Vincent Martella, Phineas's voice actor, was on the show as Chris's friend Greg. *Ferb's rousing speech contains references to the speech Aragorn gives to the men of Rohan and Gondor right before the final battle of The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King, a 1940 speech by Winston Churchill, and the famous speech from Shakespeare's Henry V. It also contains a self-referential joke relating to the fact that each Phineas and Ferb cartoon is 11 minutes long. *Phineas and Ferb naming the lizard Steve because he looks like a Steve is a parody to a Rugrats episode where they name their snowman Steve because he looks like a Steve. *The convention of Steves is a possible joke derived from the 'One Steve Limit' trope on TVTropes.org, which states that important characters may not share a name, in this case 'Steve'. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Olivia Olsen as Vanessa }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Jeremy Johnson Category:Dr. Doofenshmirtz